User talk:Bonziiznob
Hyped Hi, nice to meet you :), i've seen quite a few of your posts on the Stellar Dawn forums. I've been waiting for a while for some big news on Stellar Dawn and the website seems to have done it for me, i'm hyped :D. I like the wiki logo btw. TheShadowXi 16:07, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Logo While it looks nice on Monaco, the sides are cut off in Monobook. Just thought you should know. 01:50, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, can you User:Godpower49? His links are messing with the . Thanks. 04:42, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm using the auto-wiki browser, therefore not applicable for a bot flag. As well, I don't know the first thing (yet) about creating, for that matter using, a bot. Thanks for helping with the links. 04:55, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Kris, last thing for this night, would you be so kind as to de-link all ten plus red links on your talk archive? That would be stupendous. Thanks. 05:57, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Clearing out Kris, after eliminating most of the WantedPages (it has yet to re-cache itself), at least three links escape my ability to change thanks to sysop protections. They are located at: •http://stellardawn.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:MechScape_Wiki/Archive_2#Talk_Page_vs._Forum •http://stellardawn.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:WhatLinksHere&target=MS%3ANOT Thanks for the help. 23:50, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :I keep forgetting things, it would be so kind if you would remove more links from Godpower again due to the SD:SPEEDY candidates. Thanks. 00:04, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Awesome. Now, to wait for the job queue to fluctuate and for all of the maintenance special pages to be re-cached for any missed fixes. Until later, thanks once more. 03:23, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Argh, one final move suppressed exists. http://stellardawn.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Talk:MechScape_Wiki/Archive_2 needs to be moved with suppressed redirect to Talk:Stellar Dawn Wiki/Archive 2. That should be the final wanted page (as it is linked to the mainpage's talk). Thanks a million. 04:25, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: I've edited one mechscape link that I found through the wanted page section but there are still 4 pages relating to mechscape in the wanted pages. TheShadowXi 23:53, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Clearing out I suspect that this function in MediaWiki:Common.js is causing two non-images to appear in the log. mwCustomEditButtonsmwCustomEditButtons.length = { "imageFile": "http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/1/12/Button_gallery.png", "speedTip": "Insert a picture gallery", "tagOpen": "\n \n", "tagClose": "\n ", "sampleText": "Image:Example.jpg|Caption1\nImage:Example.jpg|Caption2"}; Should be changed to: mwCustomEditButtonsmwCustomEditButtons.length = { "imageFile": "http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/1/12/Button_gallery.png", "speedTip": "Insert a picture gallery", "tagOpen": '\n \n', "tagClose": "\n ", "sampleText": "Image:Example.jpg|Caption1\nImage:Example.jpg|Caption2"}; I'm 99.9% sure that this was the offending material. Also, the JS and CSS are in need of updates. Thanks. 05:01, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'm stumped now. I cannot see why this Wiki thinks that (\n", was fixed) "tagClose": \n is still a file, or was in the first place. Maybe User:Quarenon can fix it, but I'm still wondering why the same configuration for those two button functions failed to remove the same link in the Modern Javascript. Also, could you delete my Modern css and js? Now to get colours for specific functions to appear in all JS and CSS files.. On another note, purging doesn't do anything in those special pages. Thanks for the help. 23:02, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Favicon category Hey there. You should edit the favicon.ico file, and change the category 'Stellar Dawn Wiki Images' to 'Stellar Dawn Wiki images'. The uppercase 'i' in 'images' is causing it to use a different category rather than the real one. I'd do it myself, but it's protected. Thanks. :) 00:47, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hello Caleb About making amends here, it sounds good to me, I'm fine with it. About the issue of Wantedpages, it was probably because the list hadn't updated yet. It updated 2 hours after you left the message on my talkpage, and right now, there are no links so there isn't any issue there. 11:03, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Stellar Dawn News Hey I was thinking It might be time to introduce a Stellar Dawn News section on the front page similar to the RuneScape Wiki. Since we already have a template made up for updates, should I go ahead and try to organize it? 03:27, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Well I figured that when we get bigger we would use News for site news such as "We have reached our 500th article" etc, then have Stellar Dawn News as a separate box which would include updates such as the writing competition that was released on the 27th of July. 23:56, July 30, 2010 (UTC) So you mean wiki news, correct? [[User:TheShadowXi|'TSX']][[User talk:TheShadowXi|'talk']] 13:55, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Protected page edit The MediaWiki:Tips page needs updated to Stellar Dawn Wiki, as it still says MechScape Wiki. --StrikerBack 03:56, July 30, 2010 (UTC) In-game Would I be able to talk to you in-game tomorrow please? I want to discuss something. For future references i'm on BST ;) TheShadowXi 23:07, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Thought I should take the initiative and attempt a StellarWiki twitter account. I hope you are okay with me doing this if not no worries I will stop. I hear the last one didn't go amazingly i'll try to get this one going ;). [[User:TheShadowXi|'TSX']][[User talk:TheShadowXi|'talk']] 17:46, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Message above is important ^^. Good job on all the update posts!!! You deserve a cookie =D [[User:TheShadowXi|'TSX']][[User talk:TheShadowXi|'talk']] 18:33, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Looks interesting, quick question, is it set up currently? Not sure if I have to do anything when creating an account to be registered under the same company as you? [[User:TheShadowXi|'TSX']][[User talk:TheShadowXi|'talk']] 18:44, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Well this is pretty awesome!!! By the way as the first name choice was taken I took StellarWiki so at least it's reserved for use ;) Haha a nice bonus! Like my sig? [[User:TheShadowXi|'TSX']][[User talk:TheShadowXi|'talk']] 18:52, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: News It looks awesome. But I have a question, why is it that I dont have a contents box on my talk page no more? Did i mess up when I made my archive? 20:05, July 31, 2010 (UTC)